Various manufacturers operate systems that produce crepe paper. Crepe paper is tissue paper that has been “creped” or crinkled. Crepe paper can have various properties that are important to downstream processes and end users, such as caliper (thickness) and softness.
Conventional crepe paper manufacturing systems often lack sensors for capturing on-line measurements of a crepe paper's structure. Rather, laboratory measurements of the crepe paper's structure are typically identified after the crepe paper has been manufactured. By identifying the crepe paper's structure after the crepe paper is manufactured, adjustments based on the measurements cannot be made in an on-line or real-time manner during production of the crepe paper.